legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roseann Shadowflame/Songs
Stayin' home, Feelin' down, Wonderin' if I'll wake up soon Cryin' loud, weeping now My head in my hands while crystals fall I feel like I'm in a river A deep one Hearin' the voices of those Who make fun of me because they want to 'Crying while they laug'h Do they have no hearts? Don't they feel my pain While I stay here weeping, I think I'm goin' insane Wondering why Feeling myself fall While I cry Nobody can hear me call While I'm crying A lesson I'll learn But I haven't yet And they show no concern Barely enough breath to whisper, They chanted, "Why don't you kiss her?" I may have glared, I may have growled, But inside, I couldn't keep myself together I just wanted to leave, I wanted to cry, I wanted to be alone, Knowing that I couldn't take it anymore I had to leave, I was bruised and I was sore With the scars they left I was losing myself, Saying, "She's the best," I wanted to run, I wanted to hide I wanted to put it aside, But I was trapped there, And they didn't care. *instrumental* 'Crying while they laug'h Do they have no hearts? Don't they feel my pain While I stay here weeping, I think I'm goin' insane Wondering why Feeling myself fall While I cry Nobody can hear me call While I'm crying A lesson I'll learn But I haven't yet And they show no concern I don't wanna stay anymore, I wanna go, I wanna say so My own way, I have to say I'm goin' insane Goin' so insane I think I'm goin' insane Going insane inside... *music drifts off* __________________________________ You get the idea, right? well, anyway, let's just... do something... LIKE READ ANOTHER SONG! ______________________________________________________ Breathin' hard, runnin' away Cryin' cause I'm alone Wonderin' what to say If someone finds me Layin' Low, sleeping by water the crystal moonlight shing down If I go now, I'll probably drown But not in the water In my tears If I was okay, I'd know I'd feel better, I'd feel alive But I feel cold, I feel dead, I feel like I have to lie low to live If there was more you could give I know you would But it isn't your fault You don't control the world It's natural, I guess It's only because what they said It dug so deep inside of me I wish they could see Not everyone can take it the same *instrumental* Wishing I could fly, I don't wanna die, Here alone in the woods, by the pond, so beautiful But so dark and cold at the same time It has no friends it sees no day It has no way It cannot cry it cannot die It cannot sleep It cannot walk It cannot love it cannot hate it has no emotions, it is truly dead inside No way to care No way to feel I don't want to be like that Layin' Low, sleeping by water the crystal moonlight shing down If I go now, I'll probably drown But not in the water In my tears This might hurt, it might love It might break your heart, it might help you It is unpredictable, it is decieving I'll tell you what you have to do You have to promise me, Please, promise me, You'll always see You'll always love You'll always stay there You'll never let 'em bring you down You'll never let yourself drown Never cry about me Never cry about it at all Just don't cry Please, don't cry, don't cry *continues into a whisper* _____________________________________________ And THAT is how you do it, folks! Category:Blog posts